This invention relates to devices to be positioned on the head of livestock or animals for use in controlling, leading and tying of the animal. The new device or halter may have an adjustable length poll strap with fastener and an adjustable length jaw strap.
Devices such as halters have been used for centuries as a headpiece for animals to control, lead, hold and tie the animals. A variety of materials have been utilized through the years for halters including rope and straps of leather and synthetic material. Bulky or rough materials create an immediate response from an animal due in part to the thin layer of facial skin that may be susceptible to injury if equipment does not fit properly.
Typically halters have a nose band and a throat-poll band with cheek straps connecting the two bands. There often is a fixed chin or vertical strap connecting the two bands under the head of the animal. Buckles may be used on the halter and poll band element to allow placement of the halter on an animal and for adjustment in length of the poll band element depending on the size of the animal. There may also be a buckle with a catch on the jaw element of the nose band, often cumbersome, to allow length adjustment of the nose band.